The sailing ship
The sailing ship is a sea vessel that appears in both Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Mechanics In Dark Dawn, the sailing ship fulfills the same purpose as the Lemurian Ship of The Lost Age: it serves as a mode of transportation for Matthew's party as they explore the Great Eastern Sea. Eoleo is stated to pilot the ship, under Matthew's orders. Unlike the Lemurian Ship, the sailing ship is unable to sail up rivers, meaning that coastal beaches serve as the only available landing site. Like in The Lost Age, the ship is the location for any battles with monsters that may be randomly encountered while sailing. Just before leaving Belinsk, the sailing ship becomes the scene for a mandatory battle against three Gloom Skorpnas. Triggering the ship-related cutscenes in Belinsk serves as a point-of-no-return, and the player will be unable to return to Belinsk until the endgame cutscenes. The player can only enter the ship's interior following the Mountain Roc's defeat, but before entering Belinsk. At this point, the player can acquire the Zodiac Wand. Story The Lost Age The sailing ship was constructed in Alhafra, and was designed on a then-recent advanced innovation. The sailing ship was constructed to be much more massive than any other ship at the time, and was propelled entirely via a single large sail that would catch the wind. In contrast, other boats were smaller and used oars for propulsion, with smaller sails serving only as steering devices. After being completed, the ship would be damaged by a large tidal wave that hit Alhafra. Debris was scattered all over the ship, while a large rock pinned down the mast. Around this time, the pirate Briggs would buy the ship, paying for it through dubious means. However, his men proved unable to repair the ship. Eventually, Felix and his party of Adepts, would confront Briggs, as the gold used to purchase the ship had actually been stolen from the city of Madra. Briggs would be imprisoned, though he would claim the ship would belong to Madra since it was their gold. However, Alhafra's greedy mayor refused to fix the ship for Madra without being paid a second time. Later on, Felix and his party return to Madra, and repair the ship, having gained a Psynergy capable of destroying the rock that pins the mast. The townspeople of Alhafra would rally to repair the broken mast. However, Briggs escapes from prison, and after stealing the ship, sails back to his home in Champa. Dark Dawn Thirty years later, Matthew and his friends first meet Briggs in Port Rago, where he is having his ship repaired. The ship is shown to be aged and in ill-repair, suggesting it may be the same ship as before. Despite its raggedness, Briggs is attached to the ship for sentimental purposes, contrary to the opinions of his crew, who believe the ship is outdated and should be scrapped. The ship is revealed to have been damaged in Briggs's attack on Belinsk, part of an attempted rescue of Eoleo, Briggs's son, who was held prisoner in Belinsk. Briggs would enlist the help of Matthew's party in rescuing Eoleo, first sending the group to seek Tret, who might have advice on how to break into Belinsk's fortress. If Matthew's party go to the ship after defeating the Mountain Roc but before entering Belinsk Ruins, Briggs insists that he cannot accompany the player to rescue Eoleo, as the ship is still being repaired. Instead, he promises to come to the docks of Belinsk as soon as the repairs are completed. Though Port Rago's master shipbuilders are incapable of repairing the ship, Piers helps fix it, resulting in a headpiece and wings typical of a Lemurian Ship. (The shipwrights working on it before Piers's arrival indicate it also possesses the Psynergy control, noting an ability to move without its sails.) After Matthew's party rescues Eoleo, they go Belinsk's docks to meet Briggs. Here, they discover that Briggs has been fatally wounded by shadowy monsters that arrived as a result of the Grave Eclipse. Briggs dies aboard the ship. Matthew's party, now accompanied by Eoleo, would pilot the ship around the Eastern Sea, in an attempt to find a way to reverse the Grave Eclipse. After the successful completion of the quest, Eoleo sails the ship back to Champa. Category:Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn